Goldstreak
“Orb forever!” —Goldstreak's warcry Goldstreak (ゴールドストリーク Gōrudosutorīku) is the commander of the Orb Union's armed forces and the Orbots, a self-declared autonomous component of the Autobots, and an original character from Chou Super Robot Wars. Profile Goldstreak, prior to his arrival on Earth, was a simple sergeant from Optimus Prime's army and were among the many exiles from Cybertron after their entire planet was taken over by Megatron's Decepticons in the peak of the Civil War. Goldstreak and his companions boarded upon an escape vessel as they left their lost cause Cybertron. Several days after looking for a new home to settle in, Goldstreak's vessel crashlanded in a remote island in a blue planet with an atmosphere coincidentally compatible to them, Earth. The Autobot and his friends looked around and pondered where they are, until they were detained by a group of humans with advanced weaponry akin to Cybertron. The Autobots were summoned in front of a council of leaders and were asked who they are. Goldstreak answered that they are Autobots, a race of mechanical beings from Cybertron which was occupied by their enemies, the bloodthirsty Decepticons, and they left their own homeplanet to find safety. In turn, he asked where he is. The answer is that the Autobots are in the United Emirates of Orb, a neutral pacifist nation in the South Pacific governed by five families that wish to stay out of conflict. The leaders of Orb Union offered to let the Autobots go so that they can leave, but Goldstreak and his companions were unsure, since they were not the familiar with the place or the planet they are in. The Autobots then requested to stay in the Orb Union until they could be able to find the other Autobots amongst the stars again. They accepted and as years passed, Goldstreak and the Autobots adapted to the Orb Union, with the Autobots and human peacefully coexisting, and became formal members of its military. Goldstreak rose his ranks to becoming the Captain of the Orb Armed Forces and became commander of a new autonomous faction of Autobots, the Orbots, dedicated to protect their "motherland" the Orb Union while holding to their Autobot honor and ideals the same. Personality As a military leader, Goldstreak wishes only for the victory and/or safety of his fellow Autobot compatriots, coming in between the line of being understanding to strictly harsh. His wisdom however was put to the test when he and his friends winded up in Orb Union, Earth, a place that they have never been in. In desperate situations, he would resort to extreme decisions, all just to keep his comrades safe, to win a battle or to find the other Autobots again. Despite his very strict upbringing, Goldstreak is in some way similar to his leader Optimus Prime in that he understands the well-being of those around them and wants to protect his fellow Orbots and the Orb Union, which he declares as his new home. He is strict, but he is generous and patient, willing to wait for the right time to come when the Orbots would be reunited with Optimus and the other Autobots. Goldstreak also doesn't want to fight with others unless he is provoked to or the opponents he is facing are Decepticons. Abilites As with all other Transformers, Goldstreak can transform into his vehicle mode, in this case a very large stealth fighter jet, and back into his bipedal mode at will. He can be able to launch missiles from his shoulders, open up a cannon from his chest or wield his personal Energon Blade as his means of attacks. In addition to his intelligence in the field of militaristic strategy, Goldstreak is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat, able to engage an opponent without needing weapons. Trivia *Goldstreak's design that resembles the Transformers G1 toyline and color scheme is based off a Roman centurion. *Although Goldstreak is a character with origins linked to Transformers continuity, he was created for and debuted in Chou Super Robot Wars, technically making him a Banpresto Original. Gallery File:Goldstreak with Orb Union flag.png|With Orb Union flag Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:New characters Category:Original characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots